


No pienses

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él para mirarlo a los ojos y estudiarlo más de cerca, una reacción típica de quien se precie médico. Ambos sabían que Zoro no era la clase de sujeto que admitía debilidades, sobre todo si estas eran físicas, pero Robin tenía la capacidad de ver a través de las personas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No pienses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Oda es Dios.  
>  **Extensión** : 7900 palabras.  
>  **Prompt** : 027. No pienses, actúa [30vicios]  
>  **Advertencias** : Spoilers del manga. Es un _what if?_ porque básicamente lo pensé ubicado después de Zou, por ende Law está con su tripulación… asumiendo que salen todos vivos del elefante.  
>  **Notas** : Regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado para Yageni. Ella me había pedido un fic con Law y ahí empezó el calvario porque de golpe tenía múltiples opciones, fueran de pareja o gen. Al final salió esto… que no me convence del todo, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer para contentarla. Eso sí, serán one shots (casi) auto-conclusivos e interconectados. Cuando lean entenderán por qué.  
>  

   
   
Al tener una única salida, ambos barcos acabaron por partir a la par. Más adelante sus caminos se dividirían, pero de momento debían compartir no solo el trozo de agua circundante, sino también los pequeños archipiélagos e islotes con los que se toparan, paradas necesarias para aprovisionarse.  
   
En un viaje de esas características, estando en mar abierto, era primordial ser previsor en ese sentido. No sabrían a ciencia cierta qué los sorprendería y si bien una experta navegante como Nami podía calcular las distancias con envidiable exactitud, el tiempo que les tomara llegar a la siguiente isla podía oscilar debido al clima.  
   
Un viaje de un par de horas podía convertirse en uno de días, semanas e incluso meses, y ningún pirata quiere ser víctima de ese Leviatán. Por ese motivo anclaron en una ensenada natural para poder recolectar lo poco o mucho que podría ofrecerles el entorno. Así fuera inhóspito y salvaje, siempre era posible hacerse de frutas en tierra y de peces en el mar.  
   
No les sorprendió encontrar el barco-submarino de los piratas Hearts anclado en esa zona; los habían perdido de vista apenas se sumergieron, pero sabían que volverían a encontrarse. Dicho y hecho, la tripulación de Law ya había soltado las redes para pescar y se encontraban en plena labor, que no interrumpieron al ver llegar al Thousand Sunny.  
   
La alianza seguía en pie, puertas adentro y en la consciencia de cada Mugiwara, lo cierto es que siempre resultaba extraño compartir espacio con otra tripulación pirata. De no tratarse de ellos, seguramente ya estarían en una encarnizada batalla. No obstante había paz alrededor. Luego de las batallas nadie parecía estar con ánimo de pelea, por el contrario y como era usual con los Mugiwara, ellos preferían armar una fiesta que una rencilla vana.  
   
No lucharon por ese trozo de mar que los piratas Hearts estaban ocupando, en cambio prefirieron compartir dicho espacio y aprovechar esa cercanía para hacer una fiesta más bulliciosa. De un momento a otro la música de Brook llenó el silencio con alegres melodías.  
   
Trafalgar Law estaba en la cubierta de su barco, mirando sin mirar en dirección al Sunny, pero prestó más atención al notar movimientos extraños. El barco de los Mugiwara había abierto una compuerta lateral y por allí una pequeña chalupa salió. Abordo iba el cazador de piratas, con una expresión serena en el rostro, pero igualmente seria. Cruzado de brazos no invitaba al diálogo cordial. Siempre el lenguaje corporal de ese pirata en particular denotaba rudeza.  
   
—Mi capitán quiere que suban —Zoro señaló hacia atrás, en dirección al Sunny—. Para una fiesta —aclaró.  
—¿Otra más? —cuestionó Law con desconcierto, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que los Mugiwara habían hecho una, excusa mediante. ¿Ahora qué festejaban? ¿El haber hallado ese archipiélago medio muerto? ¿El hecho de que el clima estaba siendo benevolente con todos?  
—¿Vienen? —preguntó con ligera impaciencia por saber si los esperaba o daba la media vuelta para regresar al barco.  
—Soy médico, no hacedor de milagros —murmuró tan bajo que Zoro no lo escuchó—. Después no nos anden pidiendo que les curemos la resaca —se quejó, haciendo alusión a Chopper.  
—La resaca es para los débiles. —Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y cerró los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia. Roronoa Zoro no sabía lo que era una resaca, porque antes de padecerla, volvía a tomar. Según en palabras del espadachín, esa era la mejor cura contra la cruda: volver a emborracharse.  
   
Law dio la vuelta y con una simple frase logró que su tripulación dejara absolutamente todo de lado: —Fiesta. —Sin embargo de inmediato frenó a su gente al ver que se abalanzaban hacia la escotilla con el fin de embarcar la pequeña chalupa—. Pero antes levanten la red y guarden todo.  
   
Adoraban las celebraciones de los Mugiwara; eran tan solo nueve integrantes en ese barco pirata, pero sus festejos incluían abundante y sabrosa comida, sin restarle el mérito que correspondía a la música y a la algarabía propia de cada uno.  
   
Decir que eran hospitalarios no le hacía verdadera justicia, porque uno podía sentirse parte de ellos tan solo compartiendo unas copas, riendo y bailando hasta que el sol, la modorra y el cansancio los venciera.  
   
A Law no le gustaban mucho esas reuniones, que sí, también la pasaba bien, pero al otro día debía ser quien se encargara de arrastrar a sus tripulantes, soportarlos y curarlos en el peor de los casos.  
   
Un Bepo borracho era algo que superaba al capitán de los Hearts, porque si un Bepo sobrio tendía a deprimirse, estando bebido sus “lo siento” se multiplicaban por mil. “Siento mucho que tenga que cargarme, capitán”, “siento mucho haberle vomitado el sombrero”, “siento mucho haber nacido”.  
   
Ni el _Negative Hollow_ de Perona podía igualarlo. ¡Ni Usopp lo superaba en negatividad!  
   
Chopper tampoco la tenía fácil, porque si bien los chicos preferían festejar sin ingerir demasiado alcohol, a veces no sabían controlarse. Agradecía que su capitán no fuera muy adepto al licor, porque no se imaginaba lidiando con un Luffy borracho si sobrio ya daba suficientes problemas.  
   
Usopp solía tener algún que otro traspié, casi siempre motivado por Sanji, sin embargo nada que supusiera un desafío. Le apenaba reconocerlo, pero la que solía dar más problemas al respecto era Nami… porque Nami borracha atravesaba una montaña rusa de emociones.  
   
Siempre en los grupos está el borracho alegre, el borracho cargoso, el borracho cariñoso y el borracho violento. Bueno, a Nami le daban todas las etapas, a veces juntas, a veces por separado. Y una Nami violenta era algo que ni el mismísimo Luffy se atrevía a enfrentar.  
   
Zoro era una esponja. Era cuestión de ponerle una botella al lado que esta parecía evaporarse como por arte de magia. Lo positivo de ello era que el espadachín tenía una gran resistencia, así que no tenían que tolerar a un Zoro agresivo, siéndolo el noventa por ciento del tiempo estando abstemio.  
   
Aun así Chopper debía tolerar las consecuencias que el alcohol acarreaba en el cuerpo de su amigo. Por eso Law le regaló una mirada de empatía al reno cuando este le reprochó a Zoro el que siguiera bebiendo como si esa fuera la última fiesta que harían.  
   
Ya para la anterior celebración el cuerpo del espadachín se había resentido; fuera por las batallas o justamente porque venían de una fiesta tras otra, lo cierto es que debía entender que no era inmortal y que, mucho menos, el alcohol le daba algún poder especial para ser eterno. Zoro podía ser muy fuerte por fuera, pero tener un hígado, unos riñones y una vesícula muy débiles por dentro… por dentro mientras los conservase en su lugar, claro.  
   
Law siempre había sido un observador nato, el típico sujeto que en una fiesta se recluye en un costado, con un vaso en la mano que nunca permite que esté vacío, y que con los ojos escruta a todos y cada uno de los presentes, escuchando conversaciones aisladas y teniendo las suyas propias consigo mismo.  
   
De vez en cuando acotaba algo, casi siempre cuando Luffy hablaba mirándolo como si buscara precisamente eso, instarlo a hablar o a ser partícipe de las bromas y opiniones. No obstante Law era de los que preferían estar en silencio, observando a la gente y sacando conclusiones.  
   
No se aburría, aunque lo tildaran de aburrido, por el contrario se divertía mucho notando detalles que a simple vista pasaban desapercibidos. Por ejemplo, percibir las conversaciones corporales que tenían Robin y Zoro era de lo más interesante; porque aunque sus bocas no hablaran o sus ojos no se cruzaran, las posturas y gestos dejaban por sentado cierto nivel de interés en saber qué hacía o dónde estaba el otro.  
   
Cada vez que Zoro se levantaba para ir a la despensa de la cocina por una nueva ración de alcohol, Robin tenía un gesto muy patente. Barría visualmente el espacio en el que estaban y aunque era muy disimulada, sus ojos igualmente se clavaban unos segundos más de tiempo en la espalda del espadachín.  
   
Lo mismo ocurría con este. Cada vez que Robin abría la boca, cosa que ocurría en contadas y certeras ocasiones, toda la atención de Zoro estaba puesta en ella y era el primero en continuar la conversación partiendo del punto que la arqueóloga dejaba.  
   
Si ella decía “nuestro capitán es un poco atolondrado a veces”, Zoro de inmediato acotaba algo al respecto, contaba una anécdota o validaba, de alguna forma, las opiniones de la mujer. No lo hacía con Nami, por ejemplo, ni con ninguno de sus otros compañeros, pero sí con esa muchacha en particular.  
   
Law entendía que esos dos eran la misma clase de personas parcas para las fiestas. Ellos también eran conscientes de que el cuerpo y las acciones podían develar muchísimo de uno mismo y por ese motivo eran tan precavidos y silenciosos.  
   
De golpe, los tres parecían estar jugando al mismo juego; el de comunicarse sin hablar. Sin embargo no duró mucho para Law porque, entre copa y copa, se quedó dormido sobre el césped del Thousand Sunny.  
   
   
**(…)**  
   
   
Despertó al oír el sonido de la madera rechinar, pero apenas alcanzó a ver una figura subiendo las escaleras. Se sentó y trató de recordar lo último que había hecho. En la mente tenía la cautivadora sonrisa de Zoro y las pupilas dilatadas de Robin.  
   
Se frotó los ojos, importunado por la luz del día, y oteó el lugar tratando de hallar a su tripulación intacta. Bepo se encontraba cargando a uno de sus nakama y Law agradeció el detalle de que le permitiera unos minutos más de sueño ahorrándole ese trabajo pesado.  
   
Tenía muchísima sed y sentía un sabor horrible en la boca. Se puso de pie, se estiró y subió hacia la cocina con la confianza de quien ya ha pisado el barco de los Mugiwara y es considerado uno más.  
   
Apenas atravesó la puerta pudo sentir un aroma a café que en otras circunstancias le hubiera resultado agradable, pero esa mañana cualquier tipo de olor le generaba náuseas. Dicho malestar se borró al ver la figura esbelta de la arqueóloga sentada a la mesa con un libro que aún no había abierto.  
   
Contra la mesada estaba el espadachín, ligeramente encorvado, con una mano en el vientre y bebiendo un vaso con limonada, lo dedujo por las rodajas cortadas. Reprimió las ganas de soltarle un punzante “¿no que la resaca era para los débiles?” cuando se percató no solo de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, sino aún más relevante, por la postura y el color de la piel que alarmaba un poco.  
   
Law tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él para mirarlo a los ojos y estudiarlo más de cerca, una reacción típica de quien se precie médico, pero el quejido de la navegante y su manera amable de estampar la puerta lo distrajo de su cometido.  
   
—Awww, Chopper —lloriqueó Nami con una mano en la boca del estómago y otra en la frente—. No debí haber bebido tanto.  
—Eso dijiste en la ante última fiesta, si mal no recuerdo —murmuró Robin con cierto tono jocoso que en realidad sonó a regaño.  
—¿Le pegué a alguien? —preguntó la navegante con naturalidad (y hasta casi sin importancia por saber la respuesta) a la par que caminaba hacia Zoro para hacerlo a un lado y robarle el limón que ambos exprimían como si fuera algún tipo de elixir curativo.  
—A cocinero-san, como siempre —contestó Robin, pero aunque hablaba con su amiga, sus ojos se desviaron por un efímero lapso hacia el espadachín.  
—Ah, bueno —musitó sin remordimiento alguno. No necesitaba estar borracha para pegarle.  
—Enseguida les hago el desayuno, mis amores —dijo un recién llegado Sanji, con un ojo morado y cara de haberse avejentado veinte años en una noche.  
—Querrás decir el almuerzo —gruñó Zoro tratando de lucir normal, lejos de conseguirlo; apenas podía mantener las piernas erguidas y era evidente que se hacía de la mesada para tener un punto de apoyo.  
—¡A ti no te hablaba! ¡Dije “mis amores”! ¡Ustedes coman su propia mierda o las sobras de ayer! —Buscó un cigarrillo que de inmediato apagó al sentir que le sabía a estiércol— No estoy en condiciones óptimas para cocinar así que arréglense con lo que encuentren.  
—¡Sanji, comida! —Se escuchó el grito desde afuera. El mentado Mugiwara entornó los ojos maldiciendo su mal tino de subir a ese barco con capitán tan glotón.  
—¡Luffy, resaca! —gritó fuera de sí por el ojo de buey, con cierto sarcasmo que Luffy pareció entender porque no volvió a insistir.  
—¡Muy buenos días, tripulación! —vociferó Brook violín en mano.  
   
Apenas comenzó a tocar se escucharon los gritos al unísono clamando por silencio, pero el esqueleto parecía disfrutar ser el centro de atención, así fuera para abuchearlo en vez de aclamarlo.  
   
—¡Por favor, Brook! —rogó Nami aferrándose la cabeza como si esta se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento.  
— _Yohohoho_ , que malos fans son —dejó de tocar y dio el parte del día—. Chopper nos informa que Usopp no se levantará el día de hoy, que no pisen el baño de hombres y que según el calendario le toca a Franky limpiarlo. —Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio al escuchar eso último.  
   
Law seguía, como siempre, ajeno a esa tripulación de locos, pero al mismo tiempo silenciosamente integrado. Lucía tan o más interesado que Robin por la salud del espadachín. Las miradas de ambos iban del grupo bullicioso, al sujeto en cuestión.  
   
—¿Tienes menta?  
   
La pregunta del capitán de los Hearts desencajó a un ya desencajado Sanji. Miró al cirujano de la muerte preguntándose si se refería a la menta _per se_ o a algún tipo de licor. Asintió con la cabeza y señaló una gaveta en la bajo mesada, justo donde estaba Zoro.  
   
Law aprovechó la inevitable cercanía para susurrarle en el oído, siendo consciente de que su actitud pasaría desapercibido para la mayoría a excepción de una persona. Robin no dejaba de estar atenta, _siempre_ atenta.  
   
—Hazte un té de menta. Si no te hace efecto, dímelo de inmediato.  
   
Zoro pestañeó como si le costara comprender que Law le estaba hablando a él, pese a que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y esperaba una respuesta. Lo último había sonado demandante y pese a que a Zoro solía molestarle que le dieran órdenes, asintió. Algo dentro de él (quizás su vapuleada vesícula) le decía que le convenía hacerle caso.  
   
Dicho eso, Law dio la vuelta para ir en busca de jugo. Necesitaba quitarse ese sabor amargo en la boca y paliar la sed. Bebió hasta que se hartó, ojeando de vez en cuando la sentida preocupación de la arqueóloga, pues ahora era más palpable.  
   
Como si algo la incomodara, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le molestaba de sobremanera. Miró al cirujano de la muerte, de una manera que Law juzgó de neutra pues no pudo dilucidar simpatía o enemistad en esos ojos negros.  
   
Cuando se fue de la cocina no le sorprendió que la arqueóloga le siguiera los pasos con disimulo. Frenó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de oídos curiosos. Ella no tuvo más opciones que hablarle a la espalda de ese hombre.  
   
—¿Tan grave es?  
—Puede serlo. —Law giró con lentitud para ver en la expresión de su rostro que quería ser útil de alguna manera—. Supongo que no querrá decirle nada a Chopper para no preocuparlo, así que si notas que después de beber el té de menta sigue sintiéndose mal…  
—Te lo diré —completó.  
   
Ambos sabían que Zoro no era la clase de sujeto que admitía debilidades, sobre todo si estas eran físicas, pero Robin tenía la capacidad de ver a través de las personas, por ende no le suponía un desafío saber si su compañero seguía de malas por mucho que este se esforzara en ocultarlo.  
   
—Quizás necesite de una operación a futuro.  
—¿Operación? —cuestionó Robin con recelo. Law notó que sus palabras generaban cierto disgusto en ella y no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa ladina.  
—Por lo visto aún no confías en mí. Tranquila, no pretendo llevarlo a mi barco para experimentar con él. Al menos no contra su voluntad.  
—No es que desconfíe —aclaró ella tratando de falsear una expresión más amena—. Tan solo estaba preguntándome por qué lo haces.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Por qué por momentos parece que te preocupas por nosotros y en otros, parece como si siempre estuvieras esperando obtener algún beneficio de nuestra parte.  
   
Law abrió más los ojos, como tratando de captar todo de ella, cada pensamiento y sensación. Le había sorprendido esa cuota de franqueza, cuando no debería, porque las pocas veces que Robin le había dirigido la palabra había sido para soltar esa clase de confesiones sombrías que sabían ponerlo en un lugar incómodo; tal vez porque siempre lo hacía, adrede, delante de Luffy.  
   
—Tengo una deuda con tu capitán. Es todo —aclaró sin especificar y fastidiado por ver que esa mujer seguía recelándolo.  
   
Bien era sabido por todos que Robin era así; no porque quisiera serlo, la vida la había moldeado de esa manera. Le costaba mucho confiar en las personas y mucho más le costaba dejar en manos de cualquiera a esas pocas personas en las que había decidido creer.  
   
En pocas palabras, Robin no iba a dejar la salud y la vida de ninguno de sus nakama en manos del primero que se preciara aliado. Law podía entenderlo de esa forma y por eso no le guardaba rencor alguno. A fin de cuentas la comprendía porque a él también le pasaba algo similar. Solo podía confiar en Bepo, pese a que toda su tripulación, pequeña tripulación, le había demostrado mil veces serle fiel.  
   
Eran personas complicadas, pero no por ser semejantes podían relacionarse mejor entre sí que con otros. De repente, Robin se percataba de que en verdad quería conocer un poco más a Law; lástima que ambos eran piratas cuyo destino sería, tarde o temprano, descubrirse enemigos.  
   
Hasta Luffy tenía presente eso; que el amigo de ayer puede ser el enemigo de hoy y viceversa. Por eso ella no tenía permitido sentir algo similar a la simpatía por alguien tan peligroso, por alguien que representaba cierta amenaza para su gente querida.  
   
Sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiéndose agradecida con Law por haber socorrido a Zoro de una manera tan suave y atinada tratándose de alguien tan hosco y tan poco accesible como lo era el espadachín.  
   
No obstante el interés que le despertaba Law no era suficiente para borrar esa desconfianza que le generaba siempre y a cada momento. Lo estudió, mientras se alejaba camino a la chalupa donde Bepo lo esperaba, tratando de descifrar algo más que le ayudara a creer o bien a recelar con auténticas certezas.  
   
Law no alcanzó a poner las manos sobre la baranda para bajar la escalerilla que un ruido sordo y el grito de la navegante lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos. El nombre de “Zoro” exclamado con un tono preocupante atravesó esa atmosfera tensa, quitándoles el aire.  
   
Subieron las escaleras a la par, pero Brook salió de la cocina pasando entre medio de ambos en una loca carrera por encontrar a Chopper. Al llegar vieron al cocinero tendiendo el pesado cuerpo del espadachín sobre el mullido sillón.  
   
—Solo necesito dormir y estaré bien —protestó Zoro quitando de mala manera las manos de su compañero. Este chistó y tomó distancia como si quisiera patearlo, pero sin hacerlo.  
—¡Esto es lo que te ganas por no hacerle caso a Chopper! —reprochó Sanji tratando de que no se notara su sentida inquietud, porque el hecho de que Zoro sucumbiera de esa forma era alarmante. Él conocía bien las fortalezas de ese hombre.  
—Chopper te dijo que con esas heridas debías cuidarte más de lo usual —secundó la navegante, algo aliviada por ver llegar al doctor de los Hearts.  
—Está peor de lo que pensaba —murmuró Law arrodillando una pierna para estudiarlo mejor.  
   
Le abrió el kimono sin pedirle permiso y empezó a palpar con los nudillos, hundiéndolos en la marcada piel del espadachín; sentía esa zona del cuerpo caliente y dura. Zoro se dejó hacer, como si supiera que solo buscaba ayudarlo o como si en verdad estuviera rogando, puertas adentro, que alguien lo socorriera y le sacara ese horrible padecer.  
   
Que otro doctor que no fuera Chopper lo tocara de esa forma lo pondría por demás fastidioso e incómodo, pero dada su situación, mientras lo curasen le daba igual que hasta fuera el médico de Barbanegra quien lo hiciera.  
   
—Necesito desnudarlo —aclaró Law mirando al cocinero, el único hombre además de él en esa cocina—. Ayúdame a cargarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería.  
—¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué te he dicho?! —reclamó un Chopper ojeroso y enajenado.  
   
Brook había ido a buscarlo al cuarto de los hombres con la expresión de quien ha perdido un nakama, así que por eso el renito ya imaginaba a Zoro medio muerto; pero este trató de mostrar entereza apenas vio a su doctor.  
   
Apartó a Law con más consideración con la que había apartado a Sanji y se sentó en el sillón, para luego pararse como si estuviera diciendo con su expresión corporal que estaba bien y que todos eran unos exagerados. Aun así dio esos pasos con extrema dificultad hasta la enfermería.  
   
Aunque el doctor de los Mugiwara ya estaba allí, Law no pudo evitar seguirlos por detrás. En la puerta de la enfermería se agolparon todos, desde un resucitado Usopp a un siempre hambriento Luffy.  
   
Preocupación en los ojos de cada Mugiwara. Law podía palpar ese temor que no era infundado. Zoro en verdad lucía como alguien muy enfermo; no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta la pérdida de sangre que había tenido en sus últimas batallas.  
   
Cerraron la puerta para tener intimidad, adentro solo quedaron los dos doctores con el paciente. Luego de tres cuartos de hora, Chopper salió para darles el parte a sus demás compañeros, comprendiendo que estarían desesperados por saber qué tan mal estaba la salud de Zoro.  
   
Sin embargo la arqueóloga no se quedó a escuchar lo que de igual forma intuía que Chopper iría a decir, en cambio entró a la enfermería, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que Zoro aun respiraba y que Law, allí adentro, no le estaba haciendo nada malo.  
   
—Duerme —aclaró el hombre apenas sintió la presencia de la dama—. Le dimos un sedante para el dolor así que dormirá por unas cuantas horas.  
—¿Sedante? —Robin miró la camilla y luego la expresión serena de su compañero. Para que Zoro accediera a tomar algún tipo de sedante debía estar sufriendo un dolor indecible.  
—Tranquila, tu novio no morirá —dijo con perspicacia mientras se quitaba un guante de látex para arrojarlo en el cesto—. Al menos no hoy, pero si sigue así... puede que necesite un transplante el día de mañana.  
   
De haber elegido otras palabras, Robin repararía de nuevo en las intenciones de Law por llevarse a Zoro a su quirófano personal, no obstante la afirmación perdida en esa laxa perorata que el hombre le había soltado la habían perturbado.  
   
—No es mi novio —acabó por refutar, tratando de sonreír para simular indiferencia y denotar que no estaba molesta, ni con la idea ni con Law.  
—Te comportas como si lo fuera.  
—Solo me preocupo por un nakama —alzó los hombros, desafiante—, es todo.  
—No te veo tan compungida por tus otros nakama cuando resultan heridos.  
—Me insultas. —Seguía sin borrar esa sonrisita que Law ya pudo definir como provocadora.  
—Lo siento. —Fue sincero en su disculpa, como si reparara tarde en que la había importunado más de lo pretendido con esa punzante y desatinada observación. Por ese poderoso detalle la sonrisa de Robin fue más amena y natural. Se daba cuenta de que Law en verdad era un muchacho diferente tras esa hosca fachada; volvía a decirse que no debía dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones.  
—Si lo que quieres es saber si tengo algún tipo de lazo con Zoro, más que mera camaradería… —Era su turno de ser perspicaz, pero Law no la dejó seguir.  
—No —le interrumpió, como si no quisiera o no se atreviera a escucharle hablar del tema—, ¿por qué asumes que me interesa saberlo?  
—Porque estamos aquí sosteniendo esta conversación —dijo con cierto tono a obviedad—. Todo comenzó por tu _sutil_ manera de llamar a Zoro mi novio.  
   
La plática se vio necesariamente interrumpida por la intervención de los demás, quienes también querían cerciorarse de que Zoro seguía estando en el mundo de los vivos. Law aprovechó la consternación de Luffy para hablarle, sabía que en esas condiciones este le prestaría atención con seriedad.  
   
—Escúchame, Mugiwara… en la siguiente isla inevitablemente nuestros caminos se separarán, y puede que pase algún tiempo antes de volver a cruzarnos —caminó hasta la puerta de la enfermería para irse y darle privacidad al grupo—. No queda mucho viaje para llegar, tienes hasta entonces para convencer a tu espadachín de someterse a una cirugía.  
—¿Tan grave está? —Usopp miró el cuerpo de Zoro como si buscara allí y a simple vista algún indicio que le diera la respuesta. En verdad lucía mal, pero Zoro vivía al borde de la muerte, era su estado natural.  
—Ey, hablamos del cirujano de la muerte —murmuró Franky con cierta preocupación—, sé que luchamos juntos y que todos lloramos con su historia de vida, pero…  
—Solo _tú_ lloraste —refutó Sanji pitando el cigarrillo para después mirar a su capitán—. ¿Confías en él lo suficiente para dejar a Zoro en sus manos?  
   
Hablaban como si allí no estuviera Law o como si no les preocupara demostrarle a este que aún la confianza no se la había ganado del todo. Sin embargo no se trataba de eso, Luffy entendía muy bien las inquietudes de sus tripulantes. Zoro era alguien muy valioso para todos y jamás dejarían en manos de cualquier la vida de uno de ellos.  
   
—Sabemos que te salvó en Marineford y… eso, pero… —Nami también se mostró perturbada con la idea. De golpe Robin ya no se sentía tan ruin por desconfiar de Law.  
—¿Qué dice, capitán? —Brook lo instó, paciente.  
   
Luffy miró a su doctor antes de hablarle al otro allí presente, al de la discordia. En los ojos del reno había cierto deje de impotencia por no poder ayudar a Zoro más de lo que ya lo había hecho.  
   
Lo conversado en la cocina alarmaba al grupo a niveles ridículos, porque Chopper era el mejor médico del mundo y si él mismo había afirmado que en esas circunstancias el único que podía ayudarlo era Law, entonces debía tratarse de algo muy grave.  
   
—Traw —acabó por decir Luffy con circunspección—, por favor, salva a Zoro.  
—Bien —asintió este, siempre sintiéndose agradecido, de alguna estúpida forma, con ese capitán en particular por creer en él con tonta ceguera.  
   
Law sabía que Luffy no era capaz de arriesgar a uno de sus nakama porque sí, en verdad debía confiar en él para ceder de esa manera y encima, de mal en peor, rogarle que lo salvara. Lo ponía en ese lugar especial, como si lo hiciera intencionadamente, imposibilitándolo de alguna manera a traicionarlo. De igual forma era imposible fallarle a Mugiwara. Había una fuerza invisible que te lo impedía cuando lo empezabas a tratar.  
   
—Lo convenceré —afirmó Luffy calándose el sombrero—, a como dé lugar.  
—Los estaré esperando en la siguiente isla. No más de una semana.  
   
Law se marchó dejando atrás el Thousand Sunny, sabiendo que su propuesta desencadenaría una pequeña desavenencia entre compañeros. Aún a bordo del submarino y ya sumergido podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Nico Robin tras la espalda.  
   
   
**(…)**  
   
   
El pueblo era tan pequeño como la isla misma; aunque contaba con un solo bar, quizás por ese mismo motivo, este era muy animado. No era de extrañar que se dieran rencillas entre lugareños y forasteros puesto que debían compartir ese espacio tan diminuto.  
   
Jean Bart condujo a su capitán hasta el lugar y, como si fueran simples piratas de paso, se sentaron a una mesa para comer y beber. Law comenzó a estudiar a los hombres que copaban el lugar, tratando de hallar al sujeto indicado. Tal vez ese no era el sitio idóneo para dar con lo que buscaba, la mayoría eran borrachos perdidos cuya salud también parecía pender de un hilo.  
   
—Cuando usted diga, capitán —dijo Bepo al reparar que Law había fijado la mirada en un grupo de jóvenes.  
—No te apresures. Busco al indicado, no a cualquiera.  
—Lo siento —se lamentó el oso.  
—Pero esos parecen cumplir con las expectativas… —murmuró Penguin, harto de aguardar.  
   
Todos sabían que Law era un hombre muy exigente en ese aspecto. No buscaba un sujeto que solo contara con una salud óptima, sino también con alguien que fuera digno de ese terrible sino.  
   
Pronto lo encontró, encerrado en un cuerpo corpulento de un hombre de mediana edad. El forastero había cometido el desatino de meter una mano por debajo de la falda de la moza, riendo con estruendo ante los reclamos de ella.  
   
Jean entendió la orden implícita cuando su capitán hizo un mero gesto de cabeza señalando hacia el lugar. Asintió y se puso de pie; Bepo lo siguió detrás, excusando que debía asegurarse de que el novato hiciera bien su trabajo.  
   
Law lo dejó marchar, le daba cierta seguridad que su primero al mando se encargara del trabajo pesado. Los otros dos, Shachi y Penguin, salieron poco después. Los cuatro sabían completar su labor a la perfección, así que Law se quedó en el sitio para seguir estudiando el lugar.  
   
En poco más de tres cuarto de hora, el grupo fue llegando de uno en uno y para ese entonces Law ya tenía dos prospectos más de los cuales deberían encargarse. Fue una noche larga para los piratas Hearts.  
   
Shachi tuvo el mal tino de quejarse en medio de la labor, mientras cargaban el pesado cuerpo de un bandido camino al submarino. No entendía por qué su capitán se esforzaba tanto por ayudar a otro pirata; pero Bepo lo reprendió, pues su deber no era cuestionar las decisiones de su capitán, sino acatarlas.  
   
Los Mugiwara llegaron a la isla dos días después de esa noche. Los piratas Hearts lo supieron porque de alguna forma siempre se hacían notar; no solo por el bullicio que salía del barco siendo tan pocos en uno tan inmenso, sino porque eran expertos en meterse en líos.  
   
Law mandó a Penguin como mensajero para informarles dónde habían anclado; no le sorprendió que su subordinado llegara a las pocas horas a bordo del Thousand Sunny en compañía del capitán de ese navío.  
   
Penguin tenía la expresión, en su cara siempre oculta, de quien es un prisionero y Law rió en su interior por ello, porque se daba cuenta de que su propia tripulación cargaba con las mismas dudas y los mismos miedos lógicos que la de los Mugiwara.  
   
Parecía ser que a los muchachos les costaba entender las extrañas filosofías que tenían sus respectivos capitanes. Muchas veces era difícil comprender el trasfondo de algunas decisiones, aún más el proceder de esos hombres, pero tal como solía decir Zoro, o como el mismo Bepo argumentaba, por algo habían decidido seguirlos y obedecerles.  
   
— _Ya_ , Mugiwara —lo saludó—. Tengo el quirófano preparado, ¿has logrado convencerlo?  
   
Luffy se cruzó de brazos en un gesto que denotaba resignación; por un momento Law creyó que recibiría una respuesta negativa.  
   
—Dice que antes de ceder quiere hablar contigo a solas. —Alzó los hombros como si buscara darle a entender que eran rayes pasajeros de su espadachín.  
—Entiendo —asintió Law—; dile que lo espero cuando esté preparado.  
   
Penguin saltó, literalmente, a su barco como si buscara escapar de un peligro imaginario e inexistente. Law reprimió una sonrisilla vil y en su compañía ingresó al camarote principal del submarino. Sabía que Roronoa no tardaría en llegar.  
   
Poco más de media hora después, Jean Bart entró a dicho camarote para informar que el espadachín de los Mugiwara ya había llegado. Law dio la orden de que lo dejaran pasar y si bien Bepo receló la presencia de ese sujeto en particular, enseguida se aplacó cuando su capitán pidió que los dejaran a solas.  
   
Estudió a su paciente con ojo escrutador; no lucía tan mal como lo había dejado apenas una semana atrás, pero tampoco como una persona sana. El color cetrino de la piel, que presentaba un tono ligeramente amarillento en los dedos y bajo las ojeras, daban cuenta de una persona en verdad enferma.  
   
Aun así Zoro se presentaba erguido como un sujeto gallardo, inmune al dolor como un dios inmortal. Colocó una mano en la empuñadura de una de sus katana, más por costumbre que por denotar valentía o por auténtica necesidad de sentirse seguro a bordo de un barco ajeno.  
   
Law esperó a que fuera el espadachín quien abriera primero la boca, pero como no lo hizo, decidió darle pie.  
   
—¿Estás listo?  
—Solo quiero saber una cosa —dijo Zoro con las voz rasposa—, ¿por qué haces esto?  
—Pues… —Law se rascó la barbilla y ni por simple respeto urbano dejó la banqueta en la que estaba sentado—. Digamos que lo hago por tu capitán.  
—Mientes. —Zoro apretó los dientes, le fastidiaba que lo tratara de idiota, a él y a sus compañeros, incluido al capitán al que servía—. Te vale madres. Di la verdad.  
—Estoy siendo sincero —objetó Law dejando al fin la postura desgarbada para enderezar el cuerpo—. Piénsalo desde mi lugar. Es mejor que un hombre como Mugiwara te deba un favor, uno enorme.  
   
Zoro no se sintió conforme con esa excusa, sin embargo reconocía que era cierto eso de que Luffy estaría en eterna deuda con él por esa intervención. Nada más y nada menos le estaba salvando la vida a uno de sus tripulantes.  
   
Pero así como entendía eso, también comprendía que Law era astuto, y que el tiempo compartido con Luffy debía haber sido suficiente para saber que, pese a esa fachada de tipo sencillo, no era fácil embaucarlo, mucho menos obligarle a actuar en contra de sus deseos.  
   
Si Luffy decidía a futuro ayudar a Law, no iría a hacerlo por el enorme detalle de salvarle la vida a Zoro, lo haría por eso y porque en verdad creería que su intervención valía la pena o tenía un fin claro.  
   
—¿Qué tipo de trato has hecho con Luffy esta vez?  
—Ninguno —respondió con prisa; en cambio Zoro se tomó unos segundos antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta letal.  
—¿Y con Robin?  
—Con ella tampoco. —Su sonrisa fue más nítida, porque ahí estaba el espadachín de los Mugiwara, confirmando sus sospechas.  
   
El sedante administrado aquella vez había sido uno potente, pero se necesitaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que el efecto llegara a su pico máximo; por ende, Roronoa Zoro estaba consciente durante la pequeña conversación que había sostenido con Nico Robin.  
   
—No quiero que mi capitán te deba ningún favor. —Zoro fue tajante—. Esto es algo entre tú y yo.  
—Bien —aceptó con una mueca de labios algo displicente. Se caló el sombrero y se puso de pie.  
—Pondré ciertas condiciones.  
—Yo también —contraatacó de inmediato, sin amedrentarse por la postura adusta y desafiante de Zoro.  
—En realidad es solo una… —especificó el espadachín.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Que mi doctor esté presente en el quirófano —respondió—. Chopper es el único doctor en el que confío. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca dejaría mi vida en manos de otro médico. Que si Chopper no podía curarme alguna dolencia, entonces moriría.  
—No entiendo entonces por qué estás aquí.  
   
Zoro cerró los ojos y alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Era largo de explicar, pero tenía que ver con las súplicas de sus nakama y, en especial, la expresión en el rostro de Robin cuando ella se lo pidió expresamente.  
   
Podía decir que lo hacía por ellos, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera por su capitán lo hacía. Había sido la mirada de esa mujer, cargada de desesperación, y sus palabras, mencionando a Saul y a la gente que había perdido en O’Hara, lo que lo llevó a aceptar a otro médico que no fuera Chopper.  
   
—¿Cedes esa única condición? —cuestionó Zoro sin intenciones de revelar los verdaderos motivos.  
—Sí. —No le molestaba trabajar en compañía del reno y contrario a lo que algunos recelaban, no guardaba intenciones oscuras para con el cuerpo de Zoro, o tal vez sí, pero seguro que no en el sentido que ellos le daban.  
—Aun no me has dicho cuál es tu condición.  
   
Law lo miró como si dudara profundamente en revelar esas intenciones. Unas que habían nacido desde el primer momento en el que los conoció, pero que no se atrevió a afrontar. En el presente, luego de las batallas contra Doflamingo, había podido pulir esas sensaciones y entender qué era lo que necesitaba para paliar esa tonta necesidad de conocerlos mejor.  
   
Las fiestas abordo del Thousand Sunny hicieron su parte, porque era en la calma y no en batalla, que se permitía reparar mejor en esos detalles, en sus ambiciones más recónditas. Podría decirse que fue una idea que se le instaló de la noche a la mañana, pero con tanto ímpetu, que ahí estaba... Temiendo que Zoro le diera un “no”.  
   
—Habla —instó el espadachín, incómodo por esa media sonrisa artera.  
—Sexo —acabó por soltar con firmeza.  
   
Zoro arqueó las cejas tratando de disimular su desconcierto. Una parte de él intuyó que esa sería la condición, pero le parecía un poco descabellado viniendo de alguien como Trafalgar Law.  
   
No lo había tenido tan en mente hasta entonces, en verdad Law buscaba hacerle ese favor a Luffy para tenerlo en la palma de su mano, pero todo el panorama había cambiado en esos minutos con la rotunda negativa del espadachín de involucrar a Luffy. Que el trato fuera con Zoro daba lugar a obtener otra clase de beneficios; el mentado Mugiwara agudizó la mirada antes de hacer esa pregunta tan difícil que estaba carcomiéndolo la cabeza.  
   
—¿Con Robin o conmigo?  
   
La risilla ronca de Law fue pura, aunque apenas perceptible. Se daba cuenta de que el espadachín le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, preguntándose quizás si le estaba pidiendo permiso para cortejar a Robin. Lo cierto es que la mujer no tenía dueño, eso era algo que Zoro no decidía. Por más que le dijera que sí o le diera toda su bendición, quien tendría la última palabra sería la misma Robin.  
   
—Con los dos —esclareció el doctor.  
—Bueno, pero eso es algo que… —se masajeó la nuca, contrariado—. Yo no puedo responder por Robin. —Acabó diciendo lo igual pensado.  
—Lo sé. Pero ya sé cuál será su respuesta.  
—Oh, tanto la conoces —ironizó, algo fastidiado por el porte sobrador del otro. No le gustaba la gente que se creía superior y aún más detestaba sentirse inferior. Ni a Mihawk le había permitido que lo mirase de esa forma.  
—Lo suficiente como para saber que me dirá que sí, si es tu vida la que está en juego.  
   
Zoro desenfundó una de las katana a la velocidad de la luz, y con esa misma celeridad la giró para usar el reverso de la misma y así acorralarlo contra la pared; pero Law seguía sin borrar esa sonrisa sagaz.  
   
—Maldito bastardo. —Zoro no iba a permitir que nadie chantajeara a uno de sus compañeros con algo tan ruin, menos que menos a Robin.  
—Oh, por lo visto mis sospechas eran más que ciertas. —Law encontraba cierto deleite en dar con esas respuestas que le habían robado horas de sueño, así que una vez satisfecho al respecto, reveló la verdad, a la par que empujaba esa espada amenazante con el revés de la mano—: Tranquilo. No soy esa clase de hombre.  
   
Dio la vuelta para caminar hasta una puerta de doble hoja. La reacción de Zoro había validado lo supuesto, pero se percataba de que quizás esos dos aún no habían llegado a esa clase de entendimiento corporal. Se deseaban, de alguna forma quizás carnal o quizás platónica; y lo sabían, pero nunca habían dado ese paso.  
   
—No soy el dueño de Robin —dijo Zoro frenando los pasos del doctor, quien hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a través de un pasillo—. De hecho, Robin no es la clase de mujer que se permitiría tener dueño.  
—Creo conocerla lo suficiente para saberlo —argumentó Law abriendo otra puerta que reveló un cuarto amplio donde la luz era escasa.  
   
Olía raro, un aroma que le recordaba vagamente al que dejaba Chopper cuando experimentaba con su medicina, pero al mismo tiempo había otro olor rancio y alcalino. En pocos segundos Zoro entendió el porqué de esa mezcla.  
   
El lugar estaba atiborrado de jaulas, en su mayoría vacías, pero había algunas en donde podía verse a personas cautivas. Hombres de mediana edad que parecían ser guerreros, tal vez piratas o bandidos.  
   
—Por eso… no puedo responder por ella —Zoro tardó en completar la idea, algo atónito por el panorama presente—. Ni tampoco me agrada que la coloques en ese lugar. —Estudió mejor el lugar cuando su único ojo útil se acostumbró a la penumbra; pudo ver que había un quirófano tras una puerta blindada que se encontraba abierta.  
—Aún no me respondiste si aceptas o no —instó Law mirando a los hombres que él gustaba de llamar “sujetos de prueba” encerrados tras los barrotes.  
—Lo estoy haciendo —protestó fastidiado—. Yo acepto; pero no quiero que te acerques a Robin con esa propuesta.  
—Oh, ¿celos?  
—No. Puedes cojértela si quieres, no me pertenece. Ya te he dicho que Robin no tiene dueño. Pero solo si ella quiere y sin chantajes de por medio. En pocas palabras —Zoro fue categórico y lacerante—, te acercarás a ella una vez que la operación concluya. —Había sonado a una advertencia y vaya que lo era. Law lo interpretó de la manera correcta, así que no tuvo más opciones que asentir.  
—¿Y antes de follar contigo o después?  
—Me da igual. —No se permitió caer en la evidente provocación de Law.  
—Bien, entonces… —señaló con una mano una de las jaulas ocupadas—. Estos son los sujetos de pruebas que encontré. He revisado a cada uno de ellos y todos gozan de una buena salud, en mayor o menor medida. Si bien puede que sus órganos internos no sean del todo óptimos, puedo tomar de cada uno de ellos la parte que necesito.  
—Espera un segundo… —Zoro miró una de las jaulas y luego a Law—. Me estás diciendo que me colocarás los órganos de estos tipos. ¿De dónde salieron? —Law le estaba pareciendo más siniestro de lo que en verdad era.  
—No me mires así, Cazador de piratas —se quejó con algo de gracia—. Los he seleccionado cuidadosamente, no son tipos que la sociedad extrañará, por el contrario, le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad. Además no morirán.  
—Explícate entonces…  
—Sabes cómo funciona mi poder, ¿cierto? —explicó con tedio; ¿por qué demonios le costaba tanto ganarse la confianza de la gente?— Será un intercambio, ellos deberán lidiar con tus órganos enfermos. ¿Estás dispuesto?  
—No me siento cómodo ante la idea de que…  
—Ese tipo —señaló una de las prisiones—, estaba violando a una muchachita cuando Jean Bart lo noqueó para traerlo aquí. Ese otro… es un bandido de montaña famoso por su crueldad a la hora de tratar a sus víctimas; lo han apodado “el torturador”. Ese ha matado a cientos de niños en…  
—Ya, vale, lo entendí —se quejó Zoro, suspiro mediante—. Acepto.  
   
Vio la palma extendida hacia arriba y aunque en un primer instante le costó entender ese mensaje corporal, no tardó muchos segundos más en estrechar la mano de Law, sellando así un pacto implícito de mutua confianza.  
   
   
**(…)**  
   
   
La operación resultó ser todo un éxito, como era de esperarse. Law aconsejó aguardar un tiempo prudencial antes de cantar victoria, pues cabía la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Zoro rechazara los órganos nuevos; por eso y bajo la excusa de que debía cerciorarse de que su trabajo estaba completo, decidió anclar un tiempo más en ese sitio.  
   
Luffy se lo agradeció con un nuevo banquete. Law no rechazó la invitación porque encontraba placer en el debido reconocimiento que recibía. Solo dos personas no se sumaban al coro de aclamaciones y gratitudes infinitas hacia él, pero no le extrañó tampoco.  
   
Zoro tenía sus motivos, además ya le había agradecido a su parca manera luego de que saliera de su quirófano. Robin, por su parte, era una mujer con las luces de sobra para darse cuenta una vez más que Law no movía un dedo sin encontrar beneficios, y dudaba mucho que hiciera todo eso solo por el mero reconocimiento de Luffy y la tripulación.  
   
—Ahí lo tienen al marimo —murmuró Sanji con enojo disimulado tras una expresión huraña de hastío—. Yo les dije que operarlo no serviría de nada, que en cuanto se recuperase volvería a las andanzas. Es peor que un crío.  
—¡Zoro! —reclamó Chopper al entender las palabras del cocinero— ¡Deja esa botella! ¡Harás que me dé sarna nerviosa!  
—Capitán-san —terció Robin con calma—, ¿podría disuadirlo? No debería estar bebiendo luego de una operación.  
—Déjenlo, no es un niño —Luffy rió con candor y se encogió de hombros—, él sabe lo que hace. ¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian! —Y en algunas ocasiones era bueno que así fuera.  
—¡Además tenemos aquí con nosotros al _súper_ Cirujano de la muerte! —vitoreó Franky con alegría—. En el peor de los casos buscaremos órganos nuevos para nuestro nakama.  
—Ey, que no se trata de abusar de la bondad de Law —se quejó Nami llevándose una mano a la cintura en un gesto de réplica.  
—“Bondad”… no sé hasta qué punto —murmuró Usopp y dio un respingo al notar que tanto Law como Robin le clavaron la mirada tras su acotación—. Quiero decir… ¡nada en este mundo es gratis! ¿Cuántos favores le terminará debiendo Zoro? A la larga tendrá que entregarle su alma.  
—¡Santas bragas! —interrumpió Brook cortando, por fortuna, con ese clima tenso— ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una canción! ¡Escuchen!  
   
Law dio la vuelta, tratando de huir de la penetrante mirada de la arqueóloga. Silbó en dirección a su barco y sus tripulantes parecieron entender el llamado, porque abordaron el Sunny de inmediato. Así, dio comienzo la fiesta.  
   
Como siempre, Law se recluyó en su lugar favorito del Sunny, allí podía estudiar a los presentes, como si todos fueran sujetos de prueba. No era ajeno al hecho de que él también lo era; pero lejos de molestarle, le divertía.  
   
Entendía las razones por las cuales el espadachín le huía la mirada, así como la ligera incomodidad de la arqueóloga cuando la descubría observándolo. Tanto Zoro como Robin lo intuían: Law no se iría a bordo del submarino sin antes logar su cometido.  
   
No sería fácil, pero tampoco era la clase de hombre que gustaba de dar pasos en vano, por el contrario, era un hombre dado a la reflexión y rara vez se movía por meros impulsos. Ya había analizado lo suficiente a esos sujetos de prueba en particular y había llegado la hora de actuar.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Y es ahora que me odian porque… casi ocho mil palabras y ni un mísero beso XD Pero bueno, ya vendrán los extras con lemon (espero), solo porque Yageni me lo pidió. Y eso que ya no hago fics por encargo, pero entre que me lo pidió ella y entre que extrañaba HORRORES el fandom de OP, estoy así como con muchas pilas para escribir.
> 
> Lo único malo es que ahora sí oficialmente mi pc murió. En esta nueva ocasión se le cayó cerveza encima. Tengo que ver si es posible cambiarle el teclado; por suerte pude terminar este fic antes de la hecatombe. Ojalá la vida real no me engulla de nuevo y pueda traer lo siguiente con relativa rapidez. ¡Hasta entonces! Y muchas gracias por haber leído.
> 
>  
> 
> 29 de diciembre de 2015  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
